U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,270 describes an irrigation pipe with internally attached emitters. The emitters are placed in the interior of the pipe at its production phase and are sunken almost totally in the wall of the pipe which is swollen at the location of the emitters. The swellings allow to preserve the internal cross-sectional area of the pipe and thus to avoid excessive hydraulic losses and to reduce the required working pressure for irrigation per unit length of the pipe. The emitters disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,270 are round in their plan view or are elongated along the pipe axis.